


Watching You Watch Me

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom Tyler, Even If It Doesn't Seem That Way In The First Chapter, Josh Just Wanted To Make Money And Now He's Gay, M/M, Tyler Is A Pastel Powerbottom, Webcam AU, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A webcam AU where Tyler is a pastel powerbottom camboy on the same site as Josh, and Josh somehow ends up doing a show with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now you're not meant to actually use your real name, but I felt awkward writing fake names, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> (Also I have two exams on Thursday that I should be studying for, yet I'm writing this)

  
Josh didn't have a crush. No, he was self aware enough to know that he couldn't crush on the highly attractive webcam model, because he had no idea who said highly attractive webcam model really was.

He could however admit that he was very _attracted_ to the highly attractive webcam model. Enough to spend almost twenty five dollars on him a month, just for the sake of watching him sink down onto the cock between his soft thighs.

Josh had discovered _him_ when he was making his own account, two weeks in debt on his apartment, resigned to the fact that he was basically going to sell his body for money that month.

The website looked alright, and reading over the terms and conditions gave him some confidence in his privacy and money guarantee. It didn't stop the doubts in his mind though that Josh was setting up his account for nothing, and he was wasting his time when he could be begging for extra shifts at his work in the local music store.

After he had created his account, the site recommended a few different channels for him to watch, showing off the more popular webcam models. The website informed him that since he was now an actor, he had the ability to watch fellow actors’ shows for free, as long as he reached his monthly quota.

Tyler was one of the recommended accounts, going under the name SoftSkeleton. Josh clicked his account out of curiosity, seeing the little live notification in the corner.

It immediately opened to view of Tyler’s ass, presented to the camera as he pushed and pulled a vibrator inside him, moaning like it was the best thing to happen to him.

Josh was pretty sure he got an instant boner, if not from the moans, definitely from the look of ecstasy on Tyler's face as he fucked himself.

He had watched the rest of the livestream on his new account, telling himself it was research. Just seeing what was expected from webcamers.

The lie didn't really hold up when he ended up with his dick in his hand halfway through the session and coming alongside the man on his screen.

Wiping himself clean and denying the fact that he had just jerked off in the middle of the day, Josh scrolled through the comments of the video. There were so many requests for the boy, gaining almost two thousand viewers during the peak period of his show. Josh resigned himself to just admiring the collection of subscribers SoftSkeleton had gained. As long as he got enough viewers to get by each month, he had no complaints.

Surprisingly though, SpookyJim was well received. The first few shows were awkward, Josh not quite sure how to position himself and what to do. Luckily, the viewers were kind enough to ignore his dodgy camera quality and the comment section advised him what to do.

He's pretty sure the tokens he received in the first month were mainly pity tokens, given to him after watching his bumbling live show, but they paid Josh's rent that month, so he had no room to complain.

As Josh's dirty talk and camera quality grew, so did his following and subscribers. His fanbase sky rocketed to the point where Josh was able to move from his rickety old apartment off the main highway, into a more comfortable living environment.

The new apartment also allowed him to dedicate a room to his shows, a small one with lighting that he no longer had to lug around, and a more aesthetically pleasing set up.

There was a limit to how sexy a rundown, cluttered bedroom could be, and Josh had been sick of recording in the same place he slept.

But his setup held no flame to Tyler's though.

Josh may have continued to watch Tyler even as his popularity grew, obviously purely for research purposes. And everything was fine and dandy until he got ‘verified’.

The site he used had a feature, where if a cam model reached a certain amount of followers, they would start to promote and advertise the model. Which was both a blessing and a curse to Josh.

On one hand, Josh had an influx of viewers, including some high earning figures who tipped heftily, and enjoyed buying things for Josh on his wishlist.

On the other hand, it meant that when he entered another models show, they were notified.

This forced Josh to make a new account, specifically a viewing account named tattooedpunk89, just so he could watch Tyler. Well, actually he could have watched Tyler for free without making an account, but he liked to suggest things for Tyler to do, and he didn't really want Tyler to know it was Josh saying it. Which sounded a little creepy, but he just really… admired Tyler.

He _admired_ Tyler's soft thighs, and soft voice, and his ability to deepthroat, and charming personality.

Which, okay, sounded really creepy. Especially when he thought about the fact that he had followed Tyler's official instagram and may or may not occasionally take screenshots of his photos.

Look, Tyler was really cute, okay. And Josh liked cute things. Like cats. Except he was also really attached to Tyler, because sometimes, if Josh was early - which he always was - Tyler would briefly talk to the comment section while waiting for more people to come online before starting the show.

It wasn't anything special, but he would talk about what he ate that day, or a cute dog he saw, or the new leaf blower he bought.

And Josh may have developed a small crush on Tyler in those quiet moments before the rush of people came online and Tyler officially started his show.

But Josh ignored it, told himself he didn't have a crush, because this was in a technical sense, his coworker. And he probably lived on the other side of the country. _And_ also probably had no idea Josh existed. Which was totally okay.

Yeah. It was fine.

So Josh just appreciated Tyler from afar, under his secret account, watching his shows almost religiously. Speaking of which, Tyler was scheduled to start one within ten minutes. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, Tyler would come online at nine pm and begin his show.

Usually Josh would work the same nights, starting his show at ten, so he had an hour or two to watch Tyler before starting his own session. He had his setup down to a perfected routine.

One tab of his Internet would be open to Tyler's profile, logged in with his fake viewing account, and the other open on his own account, ready for him to start his show after his Tyler viewing session.

Josh had tried to lie to himself for a week, telling himself he just watched Tyler to get him in the mood for his own show.

But Josh had always been a terrible liar.

He refreshed the tab again, waiting for Tyler to start. It had been a long day, his second job had been emotionally draining and a large part of Josh was tempted to just skip out on his show, but he had an obligation to his followers.

And they were quite a supportive fanbase, so hopefully they would be content with a relaxed, sleepy jerk off session; maybe use a plug if they wanted more. He could pay them back the next day on his Saturday show.

Yawning, Josh glanced back at his computer when a little _ding_ went off, indicating Tyler had started his show.

Josh immediately entered the live stream, a sense of peace and happiness washed over him as he saw Tyler.

He wasn't lying when he said Tyler's setup was better than his.

Tyler had white, fluffy blankets and fairy lights as his environment, creating a soft vibe in the video. The pastel thigh highs and silky robe/lingerie combo also added to the slight feminine image that Tyler created.

That's probably why it made it even hotter when Tyler would slide down on an oversized sex toy, crying out like a blessing while still holding the illusion of purity.

“Hey,” Tyler started, his voice instantly relaxing Josh, “Thanks for showing up. How's your night or day been so far?”

The comment section fired off replies straight away, slower than usual though, as not everybody had jumped online yet.

Josh dragged his eyes back to Tyler's face again, not caring for the day of others. He watched Tyler read the comments, reply here and there, before presumably glancing around the screen.

His eyes briefly widened as he saw something - maybe a shocking comment or a flaw in his reflective video - but he quickly recovered, going on about how his roommate had mixed their colours together and now most of Tyler's whites had a pink hue to them.

Josh loved watching Tyler's shows. He was so beautiful and sweet, and it drove Josh crazy to watch him play in front of the camera.

“Do you guys think we're ready to start yet?” Tyler asked, playing with the elastic of his socks, “I think we've got enough people to start?”

> **[aussername]:** you look really cute today
> 
> **[writingsucks]:** yes please
> 
> **[TwinkleEyes]** : I love you Tyler
> 
> **[Jackson99]:**  I've been looking forward to this all day 
> 
> **[thatguy76]:**  if people miss stuff, it's their fault. Should have been on earlier

Tyler shuffled further back on the soft bed and pulled his legs underneath him so he was kneeling in front of the camera, “What should we start with? Any suggestions?”

Ideas and names of toys flooded the chat, some suggestions for roleplaying and Josh was pretty sure he saw a request for Tyler put on a dress. Josh was down with that.

“You need to make a decision, or else I'll just end up using my hands,” Tyler ran his fingers down the front of his chest and settled along the outline of his dick in his silky underwear. He pouted at the camera as he gave himself a small rub, “Unless you want that?”

A few of the viewers rattled of compliments about Tyler lingerie, some noticing that it was new. Josh also noticed but he didn't think it was important to mention. Josh only tended to comment when Tyler was asking what to do with a plastic dick, or if there was anything he could say to the audience.

“Do you like it?”Tyler smiled, trailing his fingers over the light lace of the elastic edges, “I chose them out for you since lace was really requested last week.”

Tyler began to visibly pout at the comment section, “Why do you want them off, are they not pretty enough? I chose them for you.”

> **[Gewa40]:** we want to see your cute little ass

“Okay,” Tyler giggled before he turned over onto all fours, pulling his robe up to expose his behind and wiggled his ass at the camera, bending the dip in his back, “How about, if we get to a hundred and fifty tokens, I'll take them off?”

The little singing sounds of tokens being donated filled the room as everyone rushed to get Tyler to take of his clothes. After seeing some begging from the audience to see his _pretty cock_ and _tight ass_ , along with some hefty tips from the extra paying viewers, Tyler acceded.

Tyler turned to face the camera before he hooked his thumbs into the top of the garment and dragged one edge down, showing off the cut of his right hipbone.

There were a few more dings as people used tokens to encourage Tyler, making him smile as he brought the other end of it down so it rested just above his cock.

In a quick motion, Tyler raised onto his knees and spread his legs, posing himself before sliding the material down inch by inch to reveal his erection. He bent forward at the waist and slid the material down over his thigh highs till he reached his knees on the bed. Tyler fell back and kicked the lingerie off with pointed feet, spreading his legs wide when he was done.

Tyler wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, slowly stroking up his shaft, precum forming at the top in response. He collected the fluid on the tip of a fingertip before bringing his hand up to his mouth sucking it clean, moaning without shame at the taste of himself.

“Today I haven't prepped,” Tyler said, spreading his legs further to show the camera, “I thought you could watch me get ready, though.”

Tyler leaned back and grabbed the bottle that had been lying on the bed, cracking open the lid and pouring it onto two fingers, frowning a little when he got some on his robe.

He warmed it between his fingers before running it over his rim, lifting his hips to show the camera. Tyler kept teasing the viewers, appearing as if he was about to insert one finger before he ran it back up his perineum. “Do you want it? Want me to finger myself?”

The comment section fired off affirmatives.

“Two hundred more tickets and I'll start, I need to know you actually want this, y'know?”

It took less than a minute for it to reach the quota, some generous soul pitching in a hundred tickets.

“That was fast. I guess you really need this, huh?” Tyler said, shuffling so it was easier to look at the camera while the rest of him was still in clear view. “Here you go.”

Tyler slid the first finger in easily, letting out a little gasp when he reached his bottom knuckle. Josh loved the sounds Tyler made, especially when he added a second finger quickly after, moaning as he gently pressed on his prostate.

Fingers pumping into him, Tyler reached up and playing with a nipple, pinching it hard enough for his hips to twitch upwards.

A third finger joined the others as Tyler looked back to the screen, reading the chat, “Oh you want more?”

The comment section filled with tokens, people sending the money before Tyler even had to ask.

“Okay,” Tyler reached down off screen, presumably to where he kept all his toys nearby, and pulled out a dildo. Josh recognised this one, it was one of his favourites. He could tell it hit Tyler's prostate like a dream, and when Tyler turned it on, the sounds he made were beautiful. “Want me to use this?”

Josh immediately commented, he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass of Tyler using that toy. Using it and giving Josh one of the best boners of his life when he made those pretty noises.

> **[SpookyJim]:**  yes please

It only took a second before the chat turned from pleads for Tyler to use the toy, to hundreds of messages mentioning him.

It hit Josh in that moment that he had used the wrong account.

> **[TwinkleEyes]:** img it's Josh
> 
> **[thatguy76]:** Josh is watching Tyler
> 
> **[thisiskillingme]:** I didn't know verified camboys watched other camboys
> 
> **[somethingreat]:** I mean, doesn't everyone watch Tyler? He's too cute

Oh, Josh had messed up. Josh had messed up big time.

“Oh, it's nice to see a fellow model in the session, I thought you would never join the chat” Tyler said, fingers still absentmindedly playing with the toy in his hands. That meant he had seen Josh's verified account since the beginning, and had done the whole show knowing Josh was watching, “Are you enjoying the show.”

Dammit now Josh had to reply.

> **[SpookyJim]:** yeah, you're doing good

“Only good? Wow, I need to change that then,” Tyler said with a teasing smile, “Let's give our special guest a good show.”

Most of the chat section agreed with Tyler, apparently a large part of Tyler's following enjoyed Josh's content as well. Josh chose to ignore the few that were putting out jealous comments about Tyler's direct talking to him.

“What do you want me to do, Josh?”

And oh, okay, Josh didn't know how much he needed to hear Tyler say his name until now. Was it possible to come just from hearing his own name?

> **[SpookyJim]:**  if you could please use the toy, that would be nice?

“How could I say no to such a kind request. You guys could learn from Josh,” Tyler poured a bit of lube over the dildo, “Didn't mama ever tell you to use manners?”

Tyler shimmied out of his robe, throwing it to the side before settling on his back again, soft thighs spread open and back tilted as he lined the toy up. He looked directly at the camera as he pushed it in, throwing his head back a bit but still gazing at the audience.

“Is this what you want?”

> **[SpookyJim]:**  yes, you look beautiful

“Oh, a sweet talker,” Tyler could have been blushing, or it could have been Josh's imagination. He'd like to believe he had made Tyler blush, “Wish this was you, want to feel you push this into me.”

Josh knew Tyler wasn't speaking to him directly, was just saying lines for the audience, he had done it himself for his own shows. He knew it was just to build a fantasy with the viewer. He knew it wasn't real.

That didn't stop Josh from palming himself and wanting to believe Tyler was saying those words to him.

And damn, Tyler looked so good. Head thrown back to expose a long neck, miles and miles of tanned skin, and the bit of fat that piled at the cut of the thigh high socks. He looked so beautiful spread out on the bed, fucking himself with the toy slowly, in and out, in and out, pulling Josh into a trance where he couldn't look away.

Josh had to physically restrain himself from slipping his hand under his waistband, reminding himself he had a show soon, and if he got off, it would lead to inconveniences in the future.

But that didn't stop Josh from growing hard at the sight of Tyler. And Josh was already screwed, Tyler knew he was watching, so he might as well get what he wanted from the session. Right?

> **[SpookyJim]:** could you please turn it on? I want to hear your pretty noises

“Oh, you know what this does?” Tyler asked between a deep breath, “Have you watched me before, Josh?”

Heck.

Tyler complied though, reaching for the switch at the base of the toy, gasping and moaning when it started buzzing, “Do you watch me a lot, Josh? I've never seen your account on my show before. Do you watch me in secret?”

Double heck.

“Ah, it feels so good,” Tyler cried, pressing the vibrator into him further, resting it there for a second before pulling it out, his hips twitching as he did it. He pulled it out until only the tip remained in Tyler before pushing it back in quickly. He continued this as he begged out to the audience, “Can I come?”

Josh's response was instantaneous.

> **[SpookyJim]:**  not yet

“Please,” Tyler begged, gripping the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, as he squirmed on the blanket, “I need it.”

Some other comments were telling Tyler to come, but a majority agreed with Josh. Praising him, saying Tyler was _so good_ and _so close_. An irrational spark of jealousy ran through him as he watched all these other people's words get Tyler off.

> **[SpookyJim]:**  a bit more Tyler

Tyler was begging, a broken record of _please_ ’s and _so close_ ’s, holding his dick tight with one hand while using the vibrator with the other. He looked desperate and wrecked, squirming against the sheets as he looked at the chat, waiting for permission.

Most of the comments had switched over to Tyler's side, saying he could come, that he'd been a good boy, but Tyler was still holding strong. Tears almost in his eyes as he used the last of his will to stop himself from coming. Josh assumed he was waiting until he reached the amount of tokens he wanted, an act that Josh sometimes did if he was just under the amount of money he needed for the session.

Josh thought Tyler looked beautiful, waiting to come, waiting for an order. An order Josh was willing to give.

> **[SpookyJim]:**  come now.

Josh expected Tyler to keep holding, waiting for more people to give him tokens for him to come, but as soon as Josh's comment went through, Tyler let go.

Tyler's hips jerked into the air as he released his dick, coming over his torso with a broken, “Josh.”

And Josh had not expecting that, but he knew that the image and sound of Tyler coming while moaning his name would burn in his memory.

Josh closed the tab in a rush, sitting in shock at his computer, dick heavy in his pants and heart beating double time.

Tyler, the very attractive camboy that Josh had been mildly crushing on for months, had cried his name while coming.

And Josh hadn't even tipped him. Heck, Josh was an asshole. _Shit_. He wanted to hit himself.

Okay, Josh could just buy Tyler something from his Wishlist as an apologise, just tack on a casual note saying sorry for not tipping, and that would be that. Josh could go back to watching Tyler in secret so he didn't seem like a creep, even if it meant that Tyler would stop moaning his name.

But the Wishlist would have to wait, Josh had a show soon. Wait, he had a show soon. Dammit, he had a show in two minutes.

At least he didn’t have to worry about warming up, he’s pretty sure not even a cold shower could help his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my research history looks like I'm considering a unique career choice, but I just wanted to make the fic at least semi accurate. (Although if I had the body, I would definitely consider camming)
> 
> If there's anyone out there who actually does cam shows, please correct me if I've messed up.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @diddlydundidit


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I disappeared for a month and a half. My mental health went downhill and I ended up hating my writing, especially this story. But I'm getting a bit better so hopefully I can keep writing this and update AB this week or so.

Josh was in shock. He had been sitting in front of his computer for at least five minutes, the sound of his name leaving Tyler's lips still ringing in his ears.

He knew he had to start his show soon but Josh just sat there in his recording room, boner not dying despite his complete shock.

_Was that real?_

Letting out a deep breath, Josh wiggled the mouse on his desk to wake up his computer, opening to his page, ready to start the show.

He could do this. _Don't let the mind blowing experience interrupt your work._

Inhaling and trying his best to ground himself, Josh prepared himself. Technically and physically, Josh was ready, mentally not so much. He was in the mood, his body was ready - _definitely ready_ -, and he was scheduled to begin. Josh just had to come to terms with the fact that the boy he had a weird crush on just came calling out his name.

That was fine. More than fine.

Josh was fine. So, sending off the pre-written tweet to alert people he was starting, he clicked live. There was no going back now.

“Hey everybody.” Good, Josh sounded fairly normal, not like his whole life had just been flipped on it’s head. _Was that dramatic?_ “I'm just going to get this set up and then we can start.”

He received a few affirmatives from the chat and began just tidying up his space a bit, more as a way to calm his nerves then to actually clean. Josh always made sure to keep his set up tidy on the regular.

Unfortunately, Josh could only dawdle for so long before he had to actually start, the audience reaching a size that he couldn't ignore.

“Evening everyone,” Josh said with a yawn, covering it with a hand, absentmindedly thinking about Tyler's mouth. How good it would look wrapp– “Or morning. Whatever time it is there.”

 

> **[Battion]:** u ok Josh?  
>  **[shirlee]:** Are you alright? You seem a bit out of it?  
>  **[autoblonde]:** yeah, you seem a bit tired babe

Dammit, he didn't want the audience picking up on his fatigue, it was unprofessional of him. He especially had to stop becoming distracted with thoughts of Tyler. This was his work.

“Yeah, sorry.” Josh apologised, fixing the bottom of his jumper to ease his nerves. “Just a bit sleepy. It's been a long day.”

A majority of the chat empathised with ‘ _same_ ’s, a few people people offering suggestions of a sleepy show. Apparently the busy Friday was getting to everybody.

Josh leant back and positioned himself on the bed in front of the camera, rubbing his hands over the fabric of his jeans, warming his thighs. Fingers trailed higher as more people began to pay attention, slowly getting into the mood.

A playful thumb ran over his zipper as he stared at the camera, smiling when he heard a few _ding_ ’s. Someone was impatient.

Josh had felt awkward talking the first few shows, not knowing what was the right thing to say, and that had partly carried on through his camming career. He talked to the audience more, but not to the extent that other cammers, especially Tyler, did. Preferring to reply to the audience, letting them send in tokens when they wanted. He always felt uncomfortable asking for money.

Although he felt a little awkward talking still, the job was fun. There was a slight thrill, knowing Josh was the reason so many people were getting off. To the image of him. It was an ego boost, that people were paying to see him and his body. It certainly helped with some of Josh's insecurities.

So when the chat started requesting that he take his pants off, he complied, easing them slowly down his thighs. Inch by inch to tease the audience, taking the rest off at a more moderate pace once the jeans were offscreen.

Smiling at the camera, Josh resettled on the bed, glancing briefly at the monitor to see how his body was composed in the frame. His face was a little cut off so he repositioned himself one last time, thighs spread and framing the bottom of the screen.

 

> **[metaname]:** ur so hot  
>  **[Battion]:** touch yourself

Josh palmed himself through his underwear, hiking up the black sleeve when it got in the way. He freely explored his body, taking it slowly as more people sent through tips and tokens.

Languidly, Josh slid amble fingers under the elastic of his underwear briefly, a slight tease as the mood became more natural. Something easier and more familiar that Josh could fall into.

_**SoftSkeleton** has joined your show._

And there came all of Josh’s nerves, rushing back to him at the sight of Tyler's name.

He tried to keep his reaction small, but Tyler could probably tell in the way that his hand lost rhythm that Josh was surprised. He kept his pace though, trying not to get thrown off by Tyler's sudden appearance, he had an obligation to the rest of his viewers. Even if he suddenly felt overwhelmingly self conscious.

Insecurities about his body and show were shoved to the back of his mind as he watched the chat, waiting to see if Tyler would say anything while receiving feedback from the rest of the audience.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** looking good, Josh

Josh tried not to preen under the comment. Compliments were nothing new, not in Josh's brand of work, but Tyler's words felt different. They held more weight.

Like in Tyler's show, the audience picked up on his presence immediately. Many rushing in to comment on Tyler's appearance, some asking why he was on Josh's channel while others were paying compliments to Tyler.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** I'm just here to see a good show

And Josh was going to interpret that as flirting. Tyler was on _his_ show, watching Josh slowly start to get off, that had to mean something. Hopefully he would stick around to the good bit.

That both thrilled and terrified Josh. To think that he could show off for Tyler was something josh had only dreamt of, but that also meant exposing himself to Tyler, which was much less of a fun idea.

Josh was happy with his body. He had worked hard for it and had learnt to feel comfortable in it. That didn't stop the insecurities that popped up from time to time. Especially around cute people. Or people that he wanted to impress.

 

> **[highliton]:** he's here to steal Josh's fans. Asshole.

“Woah, hey.” Josh jumped in, a small fight forming in his chat as people began to accuse Tyler of coercion. It wasn't that uncommon for models to sometimes appear in other shows to persuade people to join them instead, but Josh really didn't think Tyler was the type. “C’mon, everyone is welcome here.”

His words managed to get most under control, but the initial user was still going off, spitting out at Tyler.

 

> **[highliton]:** seriously? Aren't you popular enough? Or is that how you got all your fans? Stealing from others shows?

“Okay, seriously.” Josh began, getting frustrated at them. He really was never a fan of fights, especially not in his show. “Thank you for the support, but if you're going to continue, I'll remove you. No fighting. Please.”

Josh hoped the radio silence that he received was a confirmation that they would settle down. “This is a supportive and safe place, plus, it's only fair since I jumped onto his channel earlier.”

 

> **[Battion]:** y were u on his channel?

Josh froze. How was he meant to respond to that without revealing his infatuation with Tyler? “Uh, um. I can. Well, okay.” Josh was coming up blank on a proper excuse. Okay, diversion time. “I'm pretty sure you're paying me to jerk off, not play twenty questions.

 

> **[rachcanhat]:** cute  
>  **[sarahJV]:** aww, Josh has a crush  
>  **[bigdick87]:** no, he was probably just jacking it to Tyler. Can't blame him. Dudes hot.  
>  **[metaname]:** I ship it  
>  **[hamichic]:** are you guys gonna do a video together?

Apparently the diversion didn't work well, judging by the onslaught of questions and comments by the chat.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** look, we all came to watch Josh get off. Let the man do his job.

And thank god for Tyler, because Josh had no idea how to regain control of his show. Strip? Stripping was always a good idea.

So, to get the attention of the chat, Josh resettled on the bed, spreading his thighs further as he sat on the edge.

Hiking up the bottom of his jumper, Josh exposed his abdomen, using his other hand to toy with the hem of his waistband. That caused an influx of tokens, more money rushing through as Josh exposed himself.

He usually tried not to tease his audience, just build enough tension for tips to come in and make the reward worth it. But in that moment, Josh wanted to make Tyler crack, see how long he could tease before Tyler ordered his clothes off.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** You're so good Josh. So hot. Would look even better if I could see your dick

Apparently not long.

That was kinda disappointing, and while Josh had a weird sense to impress Tyler, he wanted Tyler to beg for it longer. Hold off further. Build it up.

“You want these off?” Josh asked, almost coy in a way he never was as he played with material, squeezing himself gently in intervals. “Want to see more?”

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]** please baby

Damn, pet names were a small weakness of Josh's.

He would persevere though. Toying with Tyler more as he dragged the hem of his underwear down to the base of his cock, flashing a slight patch of hair before pulling them back up.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** Josh, come on

So close. Josh was so close, he just needed Tyler to break that little bit. Josh wanted Tyler to need it so bad that it felt like he would die without it.

Needed him to demand.

Josh wanted to watch Tyler's patience run out, so sexually frustrated at Josh's teasing that he would snap. Wanted him to take control.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** now Josh

There it was.

A hefty tip from Tyler followed his order and Josh was ready. He wanted to please Tyler. Give him what they both wanted.

He pulled the elastic down over one hipbone, revelling in the comments that obsessed over the jut of it. Josh watched in pleasure as the comments cheered as his other hip bone was exposed.

It felt as if he could see everyone hold their breath as he pulled it down further.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** more

With a final push, Josh brought his underwear down his thighs, kicking them off quickly.

Then it kicked in that he was sitting on his bed, dick out as his internet crush watched. And while many people had seen him before - he tried not to think about it too much - he suddenly felt very insecure.

Tyler was so beautiful. Lean muscle, smooth skin, bright smile, soft thighs. Everything Josh wasn't with his bulky form and freckled back.

What if he wasn't enough? What if he was disappointing?

Josh wanted to impress Tyler so bad.

Maybe his insecurities were showing on his face, or Tyler just naturally felt as if he should continue complementing Josh. Either way it didn't matter, because Josh lit up as Tyler typed out:

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** Have such a pretty dick, bet it would feel so good in me

There was a slight delay between his message and the time it took Josh to take off his underwear, but Josh couldn't blame him. It was probably hard to type fast with his dick in his hand.

Josh didn't try to stop the way he reacted to Tyler's comment, just grabbed his dick and moaned in response. They both knew the effect Tyler had on him. They both knew Josh was attracted to Tyler, at least enough to watch his shows. And Josh hoped Tyler was watching in return because of a mutual attraction.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** Is that what you want?

Tyler asked as if he didn't know the answer. As if they both didn't know that the idea of Josh being inside Tyler was enough to drive him crazy.

It was probably unprofessional in the way Josh had blocked out the rest of the users requests, just continuously searching for the verified account. He usually had enough control and planning to draw out the show for awhile, at least an hour or so to get some decent money.

But all of Josh's inhibitions and rules flew north, abandoning him as he began to stroke himself to the thought of Tyler, aiming for release.

He had been so hard for so long, Tyler's show affecting him more than usual, and the knowledge that Tyler was watching him didn't help kill his arousal.

Josh kept a steady pace as Tyler's onslaught of comments flowed through, hiking up his sleeve when it got in the way.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** You would be so good

It was all too much. He felt swallowed in the material of his jumper as he got off to Tyler.

The idea of Tyler. Tyler's words. Everything.

Josh thought about how it would be if Tyler was there in the room, not trapped behind a digital screen.

If he would push Josh down against the bed, straddle his hips and watch Josh get off. If he would make a show out of it? Talk to the audience, tell them they needed to hit a certain quota before Josh could come. Josh would probably end up begging and pleading to the camera for money if that happened, all shame out the door as the need to come would fill his body.

He wondered if Tyler would let him touch. Let him grip those thighs Josh loved so much, would let him run fingers along smooth skin and hold onto his thin waist.

Maybe Tyler would hold him down, strong fingers around Josh's wrists to keep him in place. Maybe he wouldn't even have to do that.

All Tyler would need to do is tell Josh not to move and he would obey, the need to please so strong.

Tyler wouldn't even hold him down by the wrists, just a strong hand on his chest, fingers sinking into his skin as Josh restrained himself for Tyler. A reminder of who was in charge.

Josh would do anything for the Tyler above him in that moment. Would do anything, say anything, if it got him in Tyler. He knew Tyler would be soft. So soft, and warm as he took control of Josh.

He could practically feel the soft lips against his neck, soft thighs trapping his body, soft hands roaming his chest. All a delicate cover for the strength Tyler hid within as he showed Josh who had the power between them.

All the begging, all the waiting, would be worth it as Tyler sunk down onto him.

Josh had the brief moment of recognition as he realised he was babbling Tyler's name under his breath like a mantra, pleading for more. He thought about stopping for a second. Tyler's radio silence either meant he was disgusted by Josh, or too busy jerking off to type. Josh hoped it was the latter, and seeing as he hadn't left the show, it didn't seem out of the realm of possibility.

And he was so close, so close he couldn't care what he said. The idea of coming into Tyler, being overwhelmed by him and taking what Tyler gave him was almost too much.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** I want to see you come Josh

Just imagining Tyler kneeling over his finished body, pumping his dick over Josh's spent form was enough to get him curling inwards, gripping the edge of the mattress.

He came to the thought of Tyler claiming him, marking him as he came over Josh's stomach, hips jutting up involuntarily.

Josh tried to calm his heaving breath as he spilled over his hand, some flying up to land on his thighs or catch onto his dark jumper.

 

> **[SoftSkeleton]:** That's hot

Trapped in a post-orgasmic haze, Josh faintly acknowledged that he accidentally finished his show too early.

The audience didn't seem to mind, most had been enraptured by Josh losing himself and Tyler's comments, but part of him still felt guilty.

“Uh, okay. I guess that's the end of the show.” Josh said, stilted and awkward, dick still in his hand as he tried to regain higher cognitive ability. He mostly just wanted to nap. And cuddle. “Sorry it was so short.”

He felt a little better as a flurry of reassurances came in, most saying that is was one of the best shows in a while. Plus, Josh managed to gain over a couple hundred with that show, so he should consider it a success.

With his clean hand, Josh ended the live show, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment after. _What had the night turned into?_

He accidentally outed himself on Tyler's show, heard his internet crush call out his name as he came, and then said Internet crush helped Josh get off on his own show. _What_?

Josh decided he was too tired to deal with that and grabbed the tissues to clean himself off. A shower would do him good.

But his pursuit for cleanliness was interrupted by an email notification, the preview popping up in the corner of the screen as a high pitched sound went off.

As soon as Josh read the ‘ _Dear Joshua_ ,’ and the message receipt from a “softskeleton”, he knew he was screwed. Literally or metaphorically, but he prayed more for the former.

Still, he tried not to raise his hopes as he opened the email, glancing at the first couple of lines.

[From]: softskeleton@gmail.com  
[To]: SpookuJim@gmail.com

  
_Dear Joshua,_

_I have a suggestion to make, if you would be comfortable with it._

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no sex in this. Sorry. Someday it'll happen. Someday. But not today. Feel free to skip if you're just here to get off or read sex

[From]: softskeleton@gmail.com  
[To]: SpookuJim@gmail.com

_Dear Joshua,_

_I have a suggestion to make, if you would be comfortable with it._

_We both are fairly famous in our industry, specifically our shared site, and I was wondering if you would be open minded to streaming together one time. I think it would be mutually beneficial to both of us as we have a fairly large fan base, a majority of them also showed interest in us collaborating._

_If you're willing, we can plan out a time and location best to film, alongside any boundaries and where we would want the live show to go._

_I understand if this is something you feel hesitant or uncomfortable to do, so there is no pressure to accept._

_Tyler, aka SoftSkeleton._

_(I'm sure you already know that though)_

How was Josh meant to calmly respond to a suggestion from an internet crush that he should have sex with them in front of thousands of people? Should he just pretend he never saw the email?

No, definitely not, that was not an acceptable option.

Best course of action would be to casually accept said offer and plan it with the internet crush. But how did Josh even act casual?

He didn't want to seem standoffish, or that he only wanted to use Tyler's body for money and viewers. But he also didn't want to seem desperate or creepy.

 _Too late_ , part of Josh's brain supplied, _he already knows you stalk his shows._

The best course of action was just to write something. He could edit and go from there. No point in stressing out in front of his computer.

[To]: softskeleton@gmail.com  
[From]: SpookuJim@gmail.com

_Dear Tyler,_

_Collaborating sounds amazing._

No, that sounded too desperate. Josh had to play it cool and professional.

_Dear Tyler,_

_Collaborating sounds like a great idea. I have been trying to think of newer ways to bring in an audience and switch up my shows, and this could work._

_I'm currently living in Ohio, if you're nearby we could probably plan for a weekend. Or a Friday night, since we both stream on that night._

_Looking forward to hearing back from you,_

_Josh._

_(Please just call me Josh. I don't even think my mother calls me Joshua.)_

Josh took two turns to read over it, just enough to make sure there were no errors, but not enough to wuss out. The whooshing sound of an email outbox sent Josh's adrenaline pumping.

When he returned from the shower, it was to a pulsing notification in the corner of his screen.

What? _Had Tyler replied already?_

Everything was happening way too fast for Josh's tired mind to follow. First he just goes to get off to one of his favourite people, and then the next thing he knows he's being offered sex for money in front of thousands of people.

He could safely say that it was not a situation he thought he would ever be in.

[From]: softskeleton@gmail.com  
[To]: SpookuJim@gmail.com

_Hey Josh (is that better?)_

_Sick! Glad you're on board. I'm also in Ohio. Columbus area so if you want, we can do it the next time you're free. Fridays sound great, I don't know about you, but they're my most popular day so hopefully it should be busy._

_Also, it would be appreciated if you could get a test done if you haven't had one in a while. I know the audience is more receptive to barebacking if that's something you're okay with. I've attached mine to the email just in case._

_Tyler_

Josh glanced up to see the attachment in the top bar, a file marked “I'm clean.”

That got a laugh out of him as he opened it, scanning the contents and “negatives” on the page.

Well, that was a good sign.

It took Josh a whole five minutes for his fingers to stop shaking as he typed his reply, trying to keep up since Tyler messaged back so fast.

[To]: softskeleton@gmail.com  
[From]: SpookuJim@gmail.com

_Yes Tyler, that's heaps better._

_I got a test done last month, but I don't have a digital scanner, so I'll go into the post office this week to get it scanned. Sorry for the delay on that, just means we'll have to push back another week._

_Hope you have a good night_!

Josh honestly was expecting that to be the end of the thread for the night, believing he'd wake up the next day with an empty inbox and receive a message sometime during the week.

Maybe not even a real reply until Josh forwarded him his results.

He was wrong.

As he was laying in bed later that night, roughly an hour after sending the email to Tyler, his phone vibrated in his hand.

A notification popped down onto his twitter feed as a new email came in, specifically from an internet figure that was too attractive for their own good.

That definitely was not what he was expecting. In a flash, he clicked on it and read the message on his screen.

[From]: softskeleton@gmail.com  
[To]: SpookuJim@gmail.com

_Sweet_

_Well, if you want, you can just give it to me in person this week if you're free. We could catch up before the show to go over boundaries, what you want to do and I can check over your test._

_If not, I totally understand. Sorry for springing this on you so suddenly._

Oh boy. Oh no. Okay. That was fine.

So, Josh had anticipated a couple of weeks to prepare himself for meeting Tyler, get his cool on. Come up with some good anxiety techniques so he didn't freak out when he met the prettiest boy on the internet.

This email destroyed any chance of that. Tyler wanted to meet Josh within a week. That was seven days.

He wanted to meet. In person. With talking. And interaction.

Okay, Josh could do that.

Definitely. He was completely cool about it. His heart in fact did _not_ go crazy as he sent off another reply for the night.

[To]: softskeleton@gmail.com  
[From]: SpookuJim@gmail.com

_That would be awesome actually._

_I can treat you to lunch if you want, get to know each other before we, y'know do anything. I usually try and find out about someone before I sleep with them._

Was that too far? Lunch was casual? Or was that creepy?

Josh hit send. Too late. No regrets.

Except he spent the next hour obsessing over whether that was too forward. Whether he had just creeped Tyler out, or if he was unprofessional. Josh didn't know meet up protocol, he had never done anything like that before.

His usual insomnia really wasn't being helped by the increased anxiety and anticipation. And just as he was on the edge of possibly sleeping, his phone vibrated from its place on his bedside table, the sound giving Josh a metaphorical heart attack.

[From]: softskeleton@gmail.com  
[To]: SpookuJim@gmail.com

_We're adults, you can say sex. I mean we're going to be having sex in front of a whole audience, I don't think now is the time to get shy about it._

_Also lunch would be great. I know this place that's about an hour between us, if you want to try it out? We could meet up there, I'll look over your records. There's also an ice cream store next door if you're into that._

_I've attached a gps location of it, I was thinking about 12 on the Wednesday. Gives us a day or so to get ready._

Did that boy ever sleep?

Josh sent back an affirmative, appreciative of Tyler taking control. Coming up with decisions with strangers was not something Josh enjoyed.

Plus the slightly assertive nature was attractive, reminding Josh of the way Tyler took over his chat, the thrill of it.

There were no more messages that night, Josh's confirmation the last thing being sent until two days before their planned meet up.

Out of the blue Tyler had emailed Josh, striking up a conversation about movies and whether Freddy Krueger was actually a scary villain.

At first Josh had thought Tyler had accidentally emailed him. Josh told him so.

 _No, I'm asking you. I want to get to know you better as well._ He had replied.

Which, Josh was thankful for. If they were going to have sex, Tyler would want to know who Josh was in return, but Josh also held out some hope that maybe, just maybe, Tyler would want to keep talking to Josh afterwards.

So Josh put everything into talking to Tyler, trying to establish a connection as best as he could, showing of his personality.

Summoning some courage, Josh asked for Tyler's phone number after the act of continuously checking his emails got tedious. He recieved Tyler's number in less than a moment after.

Getting a faster communication platform was like gas on a fire, their conversation not stopping as they talked and talked.

And Josh felt like he made a good impression, but he was still nervous as Wednesday came around and he drove to the restaurant. Because what if as soon as they spoke face to face, it was terrible.

Josh was also nervous because he really loved pretty people.

And boy, was Tyler pretty.

He was just sitting at a table, drink in hand as he gazed at Josh, and all Josh wanted to do was drop to his knees and pray.

Thank God himself for making a man like that.

“Hey,” Josh called out, voice too quiet in the crowded room but Tyler heard.

“Hey.” He replied, voice softer than Josh's but ten times more controlled. “Take a seat.”

Tyler was staring at him. But Josh was also self aware enough to know that he was staring in return.

“Thanks.”

As soon as Josh's butt hit the seat all possible conversation starters left his head. And Tyler wasn't any help. Just sitting and staring at Josh with a smile, menu in hand.

“Do you have them?”

What?

“Oh right. The tests. Yeah,” Josh opened the zip of his bag and grabbed the small stack of paper inside. “They're just here.”

“Cool.” Tyler said as he took them from Josh's hand, flipping the page right side up before inspecting it. “Cool, cool, cool. You seem all good.”

“Great.” Josh's enthusiasm had the opportunity to sound fake, what with the underlying anxiety to his tone, but Tyler didn't seem to mind. “So, uhh. Are we doing it this Friday?”

“If that's alright with you.”

“Yeah,” no. “Yeah, that'd be good.” Would it?

Was that enough time to emotionally or mentally prepare. Even if Josh took the idea that it was _Tyler_ , out of the equation, Josh was still signing up to have sex live in front of thousands of people.

He really shouldn't have felt as prudent as he did, it's not like his average Friday night was all that pure. He practically had ‘one man sex’ in front of thousands every week, what was the difference about adding another person?

“Hey,” a hand rested on Josh's. “We don’t have to do this if you don't want. I want you to be comfortable.”

“I do, it's just,” Josh was always too honest. “I'm nervous I guess.”

“No need to be nervous. I know that's not really gonna help, but you'll do great. You're attractive. From what I saw on our shows, we have the potential for great chemistry and it'll be fun. Maybe try not to get too caught up in your head if that’s possible.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“So, uh.” Tyler glanced off to the side, looking nervous for the first time since Josh had seen him. “What got you into camming?”

“Y'know, I just umm, needed the money.”

And while that was true, there was also the underlying truth of ‘oh, I ended up watching you fuck yourself so much that I actually got excited to do it in the hopes that maybe you would watch me one day’.

“Hmmm, yeah most people start like that.”

“Were you the same?”

Something about Tyler's tone convinced Josh to ask the question.

“Not really.”

“Why?”

Tyler seemed to understand the whole question, the ‘why did you start? Why are you different?’

“I wanted people to watch me.” And there were so many ways to interpret that, and all of them seemed to fit Tyler while also act as a complete contradiction. “Doesn't really matter how people start. You'll either like it or you don't and then your intentions change.”

Josh made a sound of agreeance, not quite sure how to reply. Tyler didn't seem to mind the lack of extensive response, instead picking up the menu near Josh's elbow and waving it in the space between them. “Lunch? If I recall right, you said you were treating me.”

 

 

It was like one minute Josh was in the car heading home and then the next he was standing in the lounge room of Tyler's home.

He knew that wasn't possible. He had the messages of their conversations as evidence that time passed at a normal rate, but the two days seemed to pass by with discussions of everything and nothing with Tyler.

Josh had barely made it twenty minutes on the freeway home before he got a text from Tyler. Next thing Josh knew they were discussing the theory that the aliens in _Signs_ were actually demons and Josh couldn't break the grin that was on his face for a solid twelve hours.

Their lunch had turned from work to casual discussion and Josh loved every second of it. His hands were shaking the whole time and he could feel his heart run rampant in his chest with nerves, but Tyler's smile and charismatic talk made it easy to ignore after twenty minutes. After that it was smooth sailing as something seemed to click.

The Tyler that had sat in front of him was different than the one Josh saw on his screen, but no less captivating. There was no teasing for money, or sly smiles, but there was a laugh that brought a smile to Josh's face and actual physical contact.

That was probably one of the things that spun Josh out at first, when Tyler rested his hand against Josh's, casual but they both knew it was something more. To go from only seeing someone online to actually having them in front of Josh was a weird, but not unwanted, experience.

But despite the ease of conversation and the reassurance of touch during the lunch date, Josh's anxiety and worry flared up as soon as he reached Tyler's door.

They had both decided to do it at Tyler's house due to his nicer set up. Same with the account, seeing as Tyler had a larger following base, hoping to direct Josh's viewers to Tyler’s live show on Friday.

And while Josh had logically come to terms with it over the day and a half away from Tyler, when Josh knocked on the front door of Tyler's admittedly nice house, phone and keys clutched in one hand, he was ready to pass out.

 _What was he doing?_ Having sex with practically a stranger in front of thousands. _Why was he doing it?_ Mainly because Tyler was really attractive and Josh didn't want to turn down the opportunity to be with him. Also the money would be kind of nice. And the possibly larger fan base he would get. But they weren't the main reasons.

Josh tried to repeat those reasons in his head as the door opened and Tyler's smiling face greeted him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

_Great response, idiot._

“Come in.” Tyler stepped back with the door in hand, letting Josh pass through. “How was the drive.”

 _No going back now_. Not that Josh really wanted to. He had a bag in hand filled with overnight stuff and attractive underwear on, he was ready.

“Long, there was a traffic jam on the way here.” Josh answered as his feet seemed to drag along Tyler's nice floor, his head reminiscent of the feeling of being under water too deep. A pressure and heaviness filling it.

“Sorry to hear that.” Tyler said as he closed the door, _and wow_ , he looked ten times better than Josh. He was wearing a button up. Josh couldn't compete with a button up.

His hands begged to reach up under Tyler's shirt, feel warm skin, and grip the tight denim on his thighs. Just touch and touch.

 _Soon_.

The excitement and thrill of being able to touch Tyler was rivalling the tendrils of anxiety still clasping onto him.

“You ready?” Tyler asked and immediately Josh checked the phone in his hand, the time making him internally wince.

Josh had been expecting more time beforehand to prepare himself, centre himself before he had sex in front of who knows how many people. And he probably would have if it weren't for the hold up in traffic.

Except traffic did hold him up and he had fifteen minutes to get ready before they were scheduled to start.

“Umm, kind of.”

And Tyler must have seen how Josh looked about two seconds away from fainting, because he ushered Josh to the couch, taking Josh's bag from him to put in the corner.

“Hey,” he began, squatting down in front of Josh to look up at him. “We still don't have to do anything. I can cancel, say I was sick. I don't want to do anything unless you're completely on board with it.”

“I want to.” There was no doubt about that. Josh was definitely on board with the whole ‘Tyler-Sex’ thing. “Just a little nervous.”

“You're going to do great.” Tyler reassured, slowly rubbing up and down Josh's calves as he spoke. “Don't worry.”

“But what if I don't? I'll probably be really disappointing.”

The look on Tyler's face changed from comforting and open to a look Josh would describe as sly, similar to Tyler's cam face. He watched as Tyler rose to his feet, slow and powerful, before meeting Josh's eyes. Taking in Josh's reactions, waiting for any sign to stop, Tyler sat himself on Josh's lap.

It was nothing like the small touches from Wednesday. Tyler's ass was warm on his thighs, and there was a steady comfort in the way that Tyler's hands held onto his shoulders.

“I've been looking forward to this since I contacted you, y'know that?” He said it slowly, a deep tone that came from low down in his throat, sincerity coming across through his words.

Josh shook his head, worried that if he spoke, Tyler would stop.

“I used to watch your shows as well. Thought you were so beautiful. You don't know how excited I was when I saw that you were watching me in my show. And when you replied to my email. I got myself off to the thought of what we're about to do. Forget the audience, let's just enjoy this for what it is.”

“Yeah?” It sounded less like a question and more like a plead.

“Mmmhmm. You're gonna feel so good inside me. I've been so excited for this.” And Josh was trying to pay attention to Tyler's words, and any other time he would would think it would be hard to ignore what Tyler was saying. But with warm thighs caging him in and hands trailing down his chest, Josh wasn't quite sure how to process everything. “You're gonna do what I say, right? Going to be really good, it's going to be so fun.”

“Mmmhmm.” Josh could only dumbly moan in reply to Tyler's onslaught of promises and contact.

“You're gonna fuck me right open.”

 _Oh god_. Josh could only whine as Tyler spoke the words, grinding down on Josh once before cracking into a grin. The air of tension he built up broke in a second.

“Now,” he paused, making a show of breathing deeply. “Relax.”

Josh imitated him, inhaling so low it felt like it reached his stomach, hard enough that it forced Tyler's hands to move on his chest. He released it with a laugh.

Going with the movement, Tyler traced his hand from Josh's chest to neck, applying force to make Josh look up.

Lips were on his in the next instance, warm and comforting, not sexual and played up for an audience like Josh had expected their first kiss to be.

It was kind of awkward, with Tyler acting in a rush to meet Josh, and kissing in general felt a little strange. But Josh enjoyed it.

Enjoyed the way it made the sensation in his chest change, from something sickening and worrying, to a thudding and heat that rested inside of him.

They broke away with a smile, Tyler's weight on him seeming more reassuring than tantalising.

“You ready to go?”

Almost breathless, Josh replied. “ _Yeah_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr @ diddlydundidit


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do. Some hanky panky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Of course the longest chapter in this fic is gonna be just sex. Who am I trying to fool?)

The walk from the lounge room to the bedroom was filled with a tension that Josh’s couldn’t say he hated. There was still the remnants of anxiety soaked into his bones, but there was trust in Tyler that made it feel less heavy.

“That seems a bit tedious?” Josh said as Tyler chucked the shirt out into the hallway.

As soon as they had entered the room, Tyler had slid open a drawer tucked to the side. He’d tossed a few things on the bed before undressing himself from his shirt and pants, only to pull out another button up. White and pristine and soft.

“Huh?”

The sight before him was both new and familiar. It came with familiar act of seeking out the downy hair at the base of Tyler’s neck, the jut of his hips over his boxers, the muscles in his back and shoulders. Josh remembered each of these things like images burnt into his brain from times of witness beforehand, but seeing it in person was on a whole new level.

“Changing from one shirt to an identical one.”

“Oh,” Tyler turned on the spot, shirt in hand as he headed over to Josh. “That one’s new. Don’t want to get it dirty just yet.”

The white material slid up Tyler’s arms to hang of his body, front open and unbuttoned as he stood in front of Josh.

The removal of a screen, the introduction of new senses was something Josh hadn’t fully taken account of. There was a difference between the baseline acceptance that Tyler would be real and interacting with him, and the reality of seeing Tyler and all the details of his body. There was also the grounding bonuses of the scent of whatever air freshener Tyler left around his house and the slight artificial cold that came from the silent aircon. They were stupid things, but it was what really cemented the fact of what was about to happen. He was going to have sex with Tyler. It didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would. More anticipation than trepidation.

Josh was also kind of glad to see that Tyler was sporting a semi, some sort of sign that the interaction in the lounge hadn’t only affected Josh. It could have just been a physical reaction to being that close to someone, but Josh took that knowledge and hung it close to his heart. Let it fan the fire of excitement. The premise of the night was beginning to seem more fun than fearful.

Tyler smiled when he caught Josh’s eye, giving himself a quick squeeze with a cheeky smile that was less of a self comfort and more to get a reaction from Josh.

With a small shake of his head, Josh moved back further on the edge of the bed, watching Tyler head back to the dresser in the corner.. “So… should I just wear this.”

Compared to Tyler, and his white button down, and the soft fabric he was pulling from the drawer in front of him. Josh seemed underdressed.

“It’s fine. I mean. It’s not like you’ll be wearing it for long.” The way Tyler said it, with a shrug of his shoulders, it was more fact and less a sleazy hit on line. Josh didn’t know if he preferred that or not.

“Cool. Cool.”

Blowing out deeply through tight lips, Josh released the last remaining tendrils of tension in his body, looking around the room and playing with his feet a bit. On the inhale, he let himself bask in the excitement that was growing. He felt slightly out of place in Tyler’s delicate room. Plump pillows and bedding, more strategically placed lighting, and Tyler himself, fitting in as he pulled silk over his ass.

“Time check.” The words were far away sounding as Tyler bent over, wiggling his behind the last little bit to get the elastic around his hips.

The monitor across from him stated the hour and Josh recounted it to Tyler. “We have maybe seven minutes left.”

“Sick.” Tyler turned, glancing over Josh before grabbing the ball of fabric off the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Ready.” He said with confidence. He was. Excited even, this was something he had dreamt off on multiple times. Why not try to enjoy it the best he could?

He would have said more, but he didn’t want to draw Tyler’s attention to himself at that moment. Because the fabric Tyler had grabbed from the blankets turned out to be rolled up stockings. Or maybe tights? Socks? Josh wasn’t sure of the terminology: all he knew was that his eyes refused to look away from the almost seductive way Tyler unrolled them.

The act of it wasn’t the attractive part. Josh wasn’t pathetic enough just to be aroused by sheer material and Tyler’s hands. But the knowledge of how that was going to look clinging to Tyler’s strong legs and the fact that he was soon going to touch the smooth material made his mind run on double time.

Josh was aware of Tyler schtick. The small lights and the almost feminine aspects of his costume was part of the initial appeal to Josh. The way his undeniably masculine legs seemed to be delicately covered in expensive, feminine clothing was undeniably alluring.

Tyler knew this. Josh knew this. The audience knew this. That’s why Josh wasn’t as surprised for the lack of guilt he felt as he watched Tyler’s pointed foot enter the opening of the sheer sock.

He pulled and pulled until it was all bunched around the broad of his foot, ready to begin the final acts of pulling it up over his ankle, along his leg. And then he glanced over at Josh.

Josh could tell the moment Tyler recognised his fascination with the tights, because he let go of the material, leant back and placed his hand behind him. “Want to help me out?”

“What?” Josh said, less of a question and more something to say as an automatic reply while his mind struggled to catch up.

“Do it.”

Tyler sat upon the edge of the bed like royalty sticking his foot out with poise and power. There was a smile on his face that wasn’t cocky, but expectant, and Josh knew he was fucked.

The show hadn’t even started and Tyler was already winding Josh around his fingers.

He found that he didn’t have a problem with that.

In three solid moves, Josh was at Tyler’s feet and taking his leg in hand by the bend of his Achilles heel, bringing it up closer to him so he could get a grasp on the fabric that threatened to fall of Tyler’s pointed toes.

As a futile attempt to regain some sort of power, Josh looked Tyler in the eye as he slowly dragged the soft material up his leg until it stopped above his knee. It didn’t really work seeing as Josh was on his knees and doing as Tyler requested.

Tyler knew it because he smiled like a cat who got the cream. His eyes still kept kindness in them though, even had a hint of pride for Josh which flooded down his spine like water.

“The other one.” Tyler kept his weight on one hand as he picked up the other sock, holding it by one end and dangling it in front of Josh’s face like bait.

He was tempted to snatch it almost childishly, but he found he didn’t really mind the way Tyler almost played with him. So he took it like the gift it was, collecting it in gentle hands and rolling it so he could slip the end onto Tyler’s foot. He stopped looking at Tyler’s pleased eyes when the fabric caught on his toes.

This time Josh decided to get his fill of the action, slowly unrolling the base along Tyler’s leg, inch by inch. Smoothing the fabric along skin, and placing a kiss on areas where the hair of his leg got caught on the web of material.

One of the kisses came with a grin as he heard Tyler’s slight gasp above him. The noise coming out as Josh placed his lips against Tyler’s upper thigh, just where the elastic rested, indenting the skin slightly.

“This is going to be fun.”

Josh couldn’t help but nod in agreement with Tyler’s words.

Pressure touched his cheek, moving down, down, down, and Josh looked up to see Tyler’s face, Josh’s head still between Tyler’s thighs.

There were fingers clamped around his chin, holding him in place in an almost act of control, even though Josh’s didn’t want to be anywhere but there.

And then Tyler dragged him up, up, up for a kiss, filthy and wild that had all the bad desires Tyler wanted in it, filling it like a promise. A promise of all the things he'd do to Josh that night.

It came with the moving of mouths. With relief and release as Josh fully fell into the acceptance of what was to come.

They broke naturally, Tyler still loosely hanging a hand from the curve of his neck

“I guess we should get this show on the road.”

It wasn’t that Josh had forgotten about the existence of the show, but for a brief moment he had been so caught up in Tyler that he had believed that he could just stay there kissing him for an eternity.

“Do you want me to just sit on the bed or…?”

“Wait off camera. I’ll work up the crowd a bit and then introduce you.” He said as he buttoned the bottom three buttons, flashing Josh an eager smile.

Josh wasn’t going to argue, but he was confused by the prospect. Both their audiences knew they were camming together for this session, so what was the point of waiting?

The answer hit him as he sat on the floor, cross legged like a kid in kindergarten, watching Tyler do his job.

He had forgotten the different work styles of himself and Tyler. While Josh just accepted whatever came in the form of tips, Tyler made his audience work for it. Teasing and drawing it out of them like blood, waiting until it got to the point where the audience would likely pass out without reward.

Tyler may have been only doing it for a year longer than Josh, but the level of professionalism between them was outstanding. Not that Josh really felt a desire to do what Tyler did, all sultry eyes at the camera and sneaky flashes of skin that got covered too soon. But he couldn’t argue that it wasn’t efficient, as the song of tips sounded out in the room.

For a second his mind supplied the relation between Tyler’s show and that of piano playing, fingers gently tapping on sharp hipbones to unapologetically draw sounds from the audience like that of a musician pulling cords from ivory keys.

“I’m sure most of you are aware I’m not alone tonight.” Tyler said, low and strong and filling Josh with anticipation. This was it. Something got caught in his throat but his fingers weren’t trembling, so he took that as a good sign.

“Josh.” Tyler started, lower, stronger, than what he used with the audience. “Come here.”

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it. Possibly the underlying strength of Tyler’s soft velvet voice, but as he unwound his legs from their crossed position, he didn’t even bother to raise himself to his feet.

Tyler seemed pleased as he crawled his way along the floor, to his feet, a parody of earlier. Feeling the skin of Tyler’s thighs under his hands was as satisfying as the first, and with little effort he used Tyler’s body to climb onto the bed, placing himself in Tyler’s lap without blocking him from the audience's view.

He didn’t regret the slightly humiliating act. Not with the way Tyler’s hands fell to his waist and tightened, and the slight exhale of shock that hit his ear.

One of Tyler’s arms wound around his waist, pulling Josh impossibly close with a hand to his lower back.

Not forgetting the job description, Josh settled into the familiar skin of camming. Not faking his actions and responses, but holding nothing back. Allowing the paying people to see the eagerness on his face and slightly bending the arch of his back to show off for the camera.

From his twisted position he couldn’t make out the explicit words of the chat, the lines too blurry from the corner of his eye. But he could faintly recognise the way the chat was going off and he could definitely hear the flurry of tips that came in as soon as he had made an appearance on screen.

Hands pulled at the bend of Josh’s knees, dragging him forward so his front was flushed against Tyler’s chest, before trailing up his legs, settling on his ass to keep him in place. Josh was pressed up against Tyler, thighs against his ribs and hardening cock trapped against his sternum.

“For those of you who don’t know,” Tyler said, peering around Josh’s body to the camera. “This is Josh. He’s going to be good for us today.”

Josh moaned a sound of agreement, moving as Tyler pushed his ass out to the camera. He felt a cousin of pride fill him as Tyler moved Josh, almost showing him off to the camera. It was overwhelmed by the satisfaction of having Tyler’s hands finally on him, gripping his ass and running over his thighs.

“I think we should take these off?” Tyler slipped a hand into Josh’s back pocket and tugged, leaving no question as to what he meant.

The sounds of tips increased again and judging from the grin on Tyler’s face, the chat was complete on board with Tyler’s idea. Josh was glad. The denim was uncomfortable over his growing erection.

“A couple hundred more tips and I’ll take them off.”

Josh took back any appreciation he had for Tyler’s style of work. Sitting on the floor watching Tyler he hadn’t realised what it had meant. Kneeling over Tyler, feeling confined in his pants waiting for the money to come through, Josh realised that the show may actually be his end. A new form of torture. If the viewers thought it was agony to wait to get their reward, they knew nothing about pain, not like Josh did as his body trembled from the anticipation and strain of kneeling in the uncomfortable position.

“Tyler, please.”

He got a comforting stroke on his side, but beside that, Tyler continued his casual touches, waiting, waiting, waiting for the tips, driving everyone insane.

“Hear that?” Tyler said. Josh wasn’t sure if the audience had even been able to pick up Josh’s plead. “He’s so desperate for more, and we’ve barely started. Best hurry up.”

Frustrated and impatient, Josh cried out as the thoughts of rebellion treaded into his mind, the idea of just freeing himself tempting.

Luckily, Tyler’s quota was filled before Josh went mad. Fingers were at his buttons in a flash, undoing it without fuss and pulling down the zipper. The sound of metal teeth unlatching was almost as blissful as the feeling of freedom.

“There we go.” Tyler placed a kiss above the waistband of his underwear, reassuring and complacent. “You did good.”

He said it low enough that Josh knew it wasn’t for the cameras, only him. The fact that Tyler was going to be talking to him, just him, on occasion, even though this was a job, made it seem like more than a business action.

There was a spike of noise from the computer when Tyler pulled Josh’s jeans over his ass, exposing his underwear and yanking them down and down and down Josh’s thighs until he was stopped by knees on the mattress.

“Stand.”

He did so without refusal, separating himself with Tyler’s lap to place weak feet on the cold floor. Josh felt even more a follower of Tyler’s way than when he had kneeled at his feet, letting the man pull his pants down to his ankles and stepping out of them on unsteady legs.

Tyler took notice, running warm hands down his exposed thighs, curling his fingers a bit on the way up so he gripped the edges of Josh’s inner thigh, so, so close to where Josh wanted contact.

“Show them how good you look, Josh.” Tyler said loud enough for the crowd. For the numbers of people watching them.

“So beautiful.”

He felt that he should be the one saying that, not Tyler. Josh was the one standing like a fool in his boxers and shirt while Tyler sat on the edge of the bed done up with confidence and carefully unbuttoned shirt.

Maybe Tyler saw the disagreement on Josh’s face or was just one to compliment, but he followed it up with. “You don’t even know how good you look right now. I thought you were so attractive on your shows but that… that’s nothing compared to you right now.”

Josh usually wasn't one to be bashful, at least not to the extent he felt upon hearing Tyler’s words. Where he wanted to curl in on himself but also lay spread and bask in the words.

But he held strong, leaning down to kiss Tyler on the cheek, quick and light, before standing straight again. Pleased, Tyler smiled and grabbed Josh’s hand for a quick squeeze, an acceptance and appreciation of Josh’s action.

The moment didn’t last long, they had a hungry audience to appease, but Tyler’s hands were still gentle when they went between Josh’s thighs, pushing them so Josh spread his legs.

And then like a punch to the gut, Tyler palmed him through his underwear, hard enough that his untouched dick twitched, but not enough to hurt. Josh had to grasp and grab onto Tyler’s shoulders to steady himself as his body involuntarily curled inwards, seeking more contact.

“If you can get to fifteen hundred tips before I can make him come, I’ll give you a reward.”

Josh thought that maybe Tyler had gone mad. Requesting that much, and in such little time, what with the way Josh’s dick strained before Tyler had even touched him again.

But he couldn’t find it in himself to fight. Not with Tyler and his hands and words and strong fingers. Toying with Josh, making him feel so good, but each time not enough.

It was like an ocean, each wave getting closer and closer to the shore before receding. Each time Josh felt that it was it, that he was about to come, that he was “ _so close, so close, Tyler. Please_ ”, Tyler’s hands would withdraw, drag down to his thigh and Josh was left wanting to cry.

The white fabric in his tight fingers would probably crease - it was probably a good idea that Tyler changed his shirt - but Josh couldn’t find it in himself to care as Tyler tortured him.

And Tyler was enjoying it. Josh could see Tyler’s smile when Josh whined each time Tyler brought his hand back. He could hear the small laugh, the praises and comments.

And Josh had to stand there as Tyler got him off, almost. Never to the point Josh wanted. He had convinced himself it would never end, that Josh would be standing between Tyler’s legs for ages, never finishing as the man touched, palmed, even breathed on him.

Except he was reaching the edge, so close. A bit more. And Tyler wasn’t pulling away, he was staring up at Josh and not hesitating in the slightest.

And then just as Josh thought he could come, that finally it would be over. Tyler pulled back. Hands left his body and Tyler moved from his space, leaving Josh standing there feeling like a ship without an anchor.

“Good job.” He didn’t know if Tyler was talking to him or the audience. “Reward time.”

Josh thought coming would be a good enough reward, an amazing one even. But Tyler had other ideas, tugging Josh onto the bed before laying him down diagonally to the camera, settling on his hips, making it able for the camera to see everything. Thousands of people watching Josh. Watching Tyler turn him into a mess. Thousands of people from all over the globe; Spain, England, Australia, France.

Anywhere, all watching Josh

Just like Tyler, staring down at Josh from his place on Josh’s hip, a heavy weight but not unpleasant.

“Behind you.” Fingers slid up Josh’s shirt, pushing it up to his armpits as he gave Josh the order. “Get me the lube.”

Josh did his best to grasp the bottle with shaky hands, not being able to see it as he felt around like a blind man. As soon as the plastic touched his fingertips, he was gripping it and presenting it to Tyler like a present, hoping for his reward.

“Thank you, beautiful.” Tyler leant down to plant a kiss on his sternum as payment. “Now take your shirt off.”

The friction was killing Josh, and Tyler must of felt the same as he started to rut and grind against Josh’s dick, doing little bounces that drew heavy breaths from the both of them.

It took his best efforts to get his shirt off, straining his neck to lift the material from under him, but as soon as it was off, in an instant, Tyler was at his chest. Kissing his collarbones, tonguing at his skin as Josh gripped his hips and tried his best to hang on with the onslaught of skin and touch. The open mouthed kisses moved from his bone to his pec, lower and lower until he was kissing the side of Josh’s nipple.

He had a moment to catch up before Tyler was sucking on him, rolling down his hips to grind on Josh in one move. The sensation seemed to slam down on Josh in one movement, like cement dropped onto him, pushing him down into the mattress, no escape from Tyler.

Then the pressure at his hips alleviated, Tyler drawing away from the bottom up, lips the last thing to separate from Josh. The whine that left his throat at the distance was justified and mildly embarrassing, mainly because it had been caught on camera and heard by thousands.

It did spark a response of tips though.

“Shh, I gotta get myself ready.”

Josh couldn’t quite see the way Tyler slid the soft cloth over his ass, not the way the audience could, especially since Tyler was directing it towards them. But he could feel Tyler lean against his chest to brace himself, he could hear the slight puff of breath that came when Tyler strained to reach.

He could see Tyler’s dick as it dragged along Josh’s clothed erection, his body bending to slip the last of the silk of his legs.

It wasn’t a pretty dick, not pretty like the rest of Tyler. Because it was a dick. Dicks aren’t pretty.

But fuck, Josh couldn’t pull his eyes away from it even as Tyler’s hands settled on his chest. “Like what you see?”

Josh nodded. Finally, he was seeing everything a monitor failed to capture. The light hair on Tyler’s spread thighs, the precum collected at the top of his cock, the slight shake to Tyler’s arms as exhilaration took hold of him.

“Perfect.” The word was followed by the click of the lube bottle and a grin that promised sin. “You’re going to watch me ride your cock.”

Josh’s breath was let out in a low stream through tight lips, shock probably showing on his face as he watched Tyler with wide eyes. With practiced ease, Tyler poured some of the lube onto his fingers before reaching behind himself.

All Josh could see from his position was Tyler on his knees, dick flushed as he closed his eyes and played with himself. He couldn’t see when Tyler finally inserted a finger, but he took a guess as Tyler’s breath hitched and his body relaxed.

He had no idea what to do, stuck in a state of awe, wanting to touch now that he finally had the opportunity to in front of him. So he tried to grab his chance in his hands, reaching towards Tyler, slipping a hand between his legs.

But Tyler’s free hand lifted from Josh’s chest and wrapped around his wrist, pulling it away from where Josh tried to add his fingers with Tyler’s. “Uh uh. No touching.”

Josh let out a sound similar to as if he’d been hit.

“I know.” Tyler said, pumping into himself as if he hadn’t just rejected Josh of his main desire. “You want to touch me so much. I’m going to feel so good. That’s what you’re thinking. Don’t worry. I’m thinking the same thing. You’re going to be so good, Josh. I’m so desperate. I want you so bad. Wanted you for so long. But you have to wait.”

And Josh wasn’t above begging, so he let out a _please_ , hoping his desperation came through. But he also recognised a war he couldn’t win when Tyler shook his head and added another finger.

He waited and waited in a form of agony as Tyler prepped himself, unable to touch despite Tyler being in front of him. On top of him. So close after so much waiting.

And he was rewarding for his patience. Tyler wiped his slick hand on the cloth of Josh boxers before tugging them down his thighs, not even bothering to take them off fully.

A final glance was sent Josh’s way, a confirmation. A final check for consent before he positioned himself over Josh’s cock and sunk down.

He started slow, more grinding than bouncing, holding Josh’s hands to his chest as he moved back and forth. Shakily, Tyler brought Josh’s fingers to the bottom button of his shirt before letting go of his grip and saying, “touch me.”

Josh wasted no time, undoing the first button with haste to feel Tyler’s skin as the man seemed to lose himself. He could feel the heat that came from Tyler’s body, bleeding through the fabric and his mind raced with anticipation to finally touch it.

When the final button was undone, Josh slip it off Tyler’s shoulders and let it pile on his knees. With a heave, he sat up to place kisses into the warm skin of Tyler’s chest, going from the centre of his sternum to the left.

Hands slid into his hair, gripping tight, as soon as Josh sucked on a nipple, pulling him close to Tyler’s chest, enough that he thought he might be smothered.

And then Tyler began to ride him. Slow at first, almost languid as he got used to the feel of Josh inside of him. Bit by bit, on each fall, Tyler’s organised pace began to crumble.

Desperation seeped into each bounce, thighs tensing under Josh’s hands as more noises left his mouth.

“Fuck, okay.” Tyler started, soft until he raised his voice for the camera. “If we get one hundred… ah fuck it.”

Josh’s next breath left in a resemblance to a laugh, amused by Tyler but too caught up in everything going on to actually be entertained. How could he laugh when Tyler was gasping and pushing down on Josh’s chest, taking his pleasure from him without reservation.

He fell back without complaint, letting Tyler take from him what he needed, allowing him to take the reigns as Josh bathed in the feeling of Tyler around him.

Tyler was drowning his senses, overtaking every part of him.

He could feel the heat of Tyler’s body against his, the sweat collecting against his skin. The tight heat of Tyler and the pressure each time he flushed against Josh’s body. And the way Tyler looked, head thrown back with eyes closed as he straddled Josh’s body was a sight to behold.

Nothing on a screen could compete to what was in front of Josh.

All he could hear was his own heavy breathing, each profanity slipping from Tyler’s mouth, and the sound of the computer going off in the corner, more active than Josh could remember ever being in his entire career.

With soft material under his fingers and a beautiful man above him, a noise escaped Josh’s mouth, embarrassingly desperate.

“Come for me.” Tyler demanded. “Josh. Do it.”

Josh’s fingers tensed into the flesh beneath his hands, tightening against the material and skin. He didn’t even try to hold back the involuntary jolts of his body, bucking up into Tyler hard enough that he teetered a bit, having to hold onto Josh’s shoulders.

Then it was just a brief moment of whiteness, the sounds of tip notifications bringing him back to the present.

He opened his eyes to the sight of Tyler’s jerking himself off on top of Josh, eyes scrunched shut as he curled in on himself.

“Please.” Josh begged.

Tyler came over his stomach with a sigh, twitching a bit as he rode through his orgasm.

It was a bit overstimulating, as Tyler fell forward to collapse against Josh, moving against his dick. With little ease, he pressed his forehead into Josh’s shoulder and bowed his back to avoid the come on Josh’s stomach.

Josh looked to the left, watching the chat go off on the computer with almost wry amusement, hearing the successful sounds of money flowing in. It held no flame to the way Josh was able to rub his hands up Tyler’s spine and feel him relax under his palm.

With a fulfilled sigh, Tyler muttered into his ear. “Shit. That was good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy time with Fall: Yo, I just want to say thank you so much to all the comments and kudos. I know I take forever to update and can kind of be a downer, but it means so much to me. And I may not reply to every one, but the comments motivate me more than any of you could know. So thank you so much every one of you that took the time to leave a comment. And to everyone reading this, thank you for sticking with me and showing this little bud a lot of love. Hope this was worth the wait. Y’all are the wind under my wings <3
> 
> I’m now going to go work on a portfolio due in ten hours and try not to cry. As always y’all can find me @ diddlydundidit on tumblr.


End file.
